


【ALL雁】 violet（上）

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Multi, 便器, 射尿, 拳交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: /紫雁夜设定/拳交、尿水play注意/雁夜脱离苦海和大家愉悦补魔的轻松故事（大概啦）/下集会有切嗣雁夜拉郎配





	【ALL雁】 violet（上）

远坂时臣

虽也不是第一次踏足间桐家，但这个地方倒还真是头一回来，藏在后院入口的那扇门，小时候玩捉迷藏一直以为是扫具间，想躲进去才发现，那样看上去再寻常不过的门锁，即使用上那时候他所有知晓的魔术却也打不开，远坂时臣也不知怎么，竟和这锁卯上了，当他再次鬼迷心窍伸出手，却被另一只手给抓住，「抓到你了，轮到你当鬼。」

出声的是间桐雁夜，鹤野小三岁的弟弟，和哥哥长得一点都不像，头发颜色也淡些，抬头和他说话的时候上挑着眼尾，他瞳孔的紫色带着一种隐晦的野性，像是兽类潜伏在黑夜的草丛。

间桐雁夜十声都数了两回，但远坂时臣仍然站在那里，就连他想要包庇这个人也没有办法，于是只好走过去抓他，他的手真是热，雁夜堪堪握了一下便仿佛已经不能承受更多似的松开。

「你怎么回事，被太阳晒晕了？」

鹤野走了过来，见时臣仍是盯着那扇门，像是想到什么东西似的，笑了一下，说，「你还是不要靠近那个地方比较好，不过……」随着他的目光看过去，雁夜不知道什么时候已经跑到另一边，和葵正凑在一起说些什么，他们年龄近，玩得比和远坂时臣要热络，「之后我们家大概有的你来吧。」

隔了二十年远坂时臣再度忆起间桐鹤野的笑容，终于懂了那时他话里的意思。

berserker的御主无故失踪，本来也引不起多大注意，然而远坂时臣却以冬木管理者的身份插手了这事，偏巧除了他之外，绮礼和saber的御主私下调查后也回报了差不多的内容，一切都直指和后院的那扇门有关，然而这次集结倒也不像打倒caster那次那样正式，就好像只是他们正好对这扇门后的东西有兴趣所以才来，卫宫切嗣甚至连从者都没带，只是怀中揣着的枪械悄悄上了膛——远坂时臣估算着角度，站到了一个相对安全的位置，卫宫切嗣的魔术是现成捡来的不怕走火，但远坂时臣可是真的怕。

这样的术式显然不再得以成为远坂时臣的难题，而当他触碰门把的瞬间，他发觉这二十年来自己其实无比渴望打开这扇门，渴望着门后可能展示的东西，渴望那种紫色背后的秘密。

远坂时臣终其前半生都没有见过这样阴惨湿濡的绿色，密密麻麻的虫群淹没了整座空旷的密室底部，但如果说这里只是纯粹修习虫术的密室，那么根本没有惊讶的必要。

在虫仓之中，几个人影仿佛围住了什么，远坂时臣记得报告上的这些脸，尽是些三流都不如的魔术世家传人。

越是沿着阶梯下走，在密室里回荡的某种声音就越是清晰，乍听之下像是肥大多汁的虫子被相继碾碎的瞬间发出的爆裂声，但那却是从间桐雁夜身体里发出来的，被什么东西剧烈摩擦刮弄的声音。

一大片紫色在众人眼前披散开来，那的确是突然失踪的berserker的御主，头发长了些，与披在上半身的和服一样，都是远坂时臣记忆中那片盛开的紫罗兰花从一样的紫色，间桐雁夜背对着众人，垫着脚尖半蹲在一张高椅背的学生椅上，手抓着椅背两端，极尽所能的翘起臀部，凸出臀缝中完全被打开的深红色肉洞，那里正被成年男子的拳头反复进出，男子动作熟稔的转动着手腕，让凸起的指节充分碾压在青年肠道的每一处，等他们走的更近了，才看见青年肛口外围的那圈嫩肉竟像是经过常年不断的摩擦似的，已经被养的非常肥厚，像是一个手环一样，紧紧箍住恣意拉扯着自己肠道穴肉的男子手臂，黏糊糊的水渍声就是从这处发出，随着动作的频率加快，青年开始发出幼犬般细细的哀鸣声，肥大的肛口不断收缩开合，最后整个屁股都抖了起来，一副随时准备要高潮的样子，就在这个时候，玩弄他的手臂突然放缓了力度，退出到穴口轻轻的摩挲着，趁青年放松了喘息之时，手臂又突然插入在某个点上碾磨了几下，青年张大着嘴，来都来不及叫，身体就已攀上了高潮，在男子抽出手臂之后，像是失去了唯一支点似的，直接翻倒在地，整个人像是半昏死了过去，只有前方疲软的性器还断断续续的吐着尿液。

直到这时才有人认出远坂时臣，却以为远坂家的当主也是来这里找乐子的，方才为首玩弄雁夜的男子向旁人使了眼色，间桐雁夜身体都还在打颤，却是被人踹着屁股逼着爬行到远坂时臣面前，失去焦距的眼睛一看就是被喂了药，大概还是没认出人来吧，见到了这些老面孔甚至还往那些三流魔术师的身后缩。

「这是怎么回事？」

远坂时臣问的自然是另一回事，但那人却误解了他的意思，以为是嫌雁夜被玩的脏了，谄媚的道，「不知道您今日过来，否则就先留给您了，不过这才刚开始没多久，奶水也都还没吸出来，您看看要先玩哪里，」远坂时臣还以为自己听差了，那人见远坂家的当主不发一语，便将青年又往时臣脚边推，「好了，先表演一个给你的老相识看吧。」

似乎是真的被调教的很好，青年对表演二字产生了本能反应，大概也不是第一次做了，熟稔的分开双腿，全身像一座桥一样抬起展示着整具身体，半是闭合的穴口先是完全缩到了最小，随着青年腹部发力，臀缝之间缓缓绽出了一朵层层堆叠的红花，肠肉还吸附着白色精液，像是沾着露水的玫瑰，反复开绽，闭合，开绽，闭合，不被种红色所迷惑的人，世界上一定不存在。

间桐雁夜恍惚的笑着，像是得意这些人被自己的身体迷惑一样，将披挂在身上的和服扯下，露出了属于男子的胸膛，那处正微微发胀，虽然还是有着薄薄的肌肉，触感却变得十分软绵，青年用手挤压着自己的胸部，两颗乳头肿大如葡萄，还留着啮咬的痕迹，他就这样捧着自己的乳房磨蹭时臣的裤腿，远坂时臣蹲了下来，不可置信的握着男子微涨的乳，光只是用手指摩挲着乳头，奶白的汁水便汨汨冒了出来，青年露出如同排泄般的羞愤神情，但似乎很喜欢这个举动，讨好的主动摇起胸部去顶弄远坂时臣的双手，男子叹了气，却是用着可以称得上是温柔的力道，像是替奶牛挤乳般，将青年乳房内的乳汁一股一股慢慢挤出来。

随着乳汁的榨取和方才的高潮，药力似乎逐渐退了下去，青年好像知道眼前这个人和其他人不一样，将整个身体慢慢偎到远坂时臣身上，浑身人乳的鲜腥和尿骚味，他靠在远坂时臣耳边，用一种黏糊糊的，仿佛被水气打湿的声音说，「老爷，咬一咬我的乳头吧，可以吸取魔力的……」

间桐雁夜满意的感受着远坂时臣顶在自己胯间的阳物，臀部回敬似在男子勃发的下体蹭了两下，双手勾住远坂时臣的肩膀，浪荡劲儿十足的瞧他，就要把乳头往他的嘴里送，远坂时臣恍惚又想起那双眼睛，想起那时候他站在这扇门前，一步之差就可以揭开眼前之人的秘密。

「不需要。」

见青年已经渐渐心有余力和他调笑，远坂时臣便推开了青年，雁夜好像也不在乎，就坐在地上笑，其他人被眼前诡异的景象弄得有点懵，却以为远坂时臣只是结束了对青年的玩弄，便走过去要接手，雁夜也像攀附着男子一样攀附着来人，却是回过了头，像是在说，你要这样丢下我？

角落saber阵营的御主和远坂家当主已经开始在讯问，仿佛意识到遮掩的无用，间桐雁夜赤裸着身体却无半分羞态，靠在另一边，背对众人清理自己的下身，等到他整理好了，那边也全招了个干干净净。

和远坂时臣调查的差不多，间桐雁夜并非不具才能的魔术师，而是他的魔术属性十分稀有，透过体内的虫子吸收魔术师的体液，进而转换成比原先更多倍数的魔力，再借由奶水或虫子供给他人，间桐家明面上看起来后继无人，实质则是从小就把间桐家的次子养在虫仓里，用这样的方式招待其他魔术世家，到了雁夜年纪长一点了，其他人进出不便，边改由他坐了车，像妓子似的亲自上门服务，这份名单有多长，大抵就是如果哪天间桐雁夜发了丧，全冬木的魔术世家大概除了远坂时臣外，都有义务到场为他去致哀。

这件事直到间桐雁夜高中毕业后远走冬木才算是告了一段落，直到一年前雁夜决意参加圣杯战争，这门兼职魔力供给的性服务才又开始挂了牌，脏砚从小就将雁夜的神识分成两个人格，一个是一直以来被众人所知悉的面貌，另一个人格则是在产生情热后显现，两个人格彼此互不干扰，大抵是为了报复雁夜年少出走害得间桐家没落，脏砚把两个人格和记忆合在了一起，那些见不得的人的陈年旧事一时间涌入脑海里，青年崩溃了好些日子，最后变成了现在的模样。玩起来是没有以前低眉顺眼，不过干起来确是更有滋有味，赶巧先前时臣又将樱送了过去当养女，以为是这件事才致使间桐家又开始炙手可热，所以这件事才被巧妙的掩饰到现在，不过自从召唤了从者，间桐雁夜就比以前更难以掌控了，于是现在只能靠药力改造他的身体，慢慢的将他变成渴求着精液的魔力生产工具。

「这里已经解决了，带我们去间桐脏砚那里吧……你还能走吗？」

间桐雁夜没吭声，只是搭着时臣的手站了起来，领头率先往阶梯走，腰带堪堪系着腰间，整件和服然而却也不见掉，好像已经成为间桐雁夜身体的一部分，那冬日的衣料是有些份量的，方才被尿液和乳汁浸了个通透，湿着贴在青年身上，将青年的身形显得一览无遗，从脖子到腰部的部分窄小而清瘦，而在布料的缝隙中露出的脚踝也纤细仿佛初生的小鹿一般，唯有两瓣丰腴而肥厚的肉臀，走起路来一歪一扭，走动间臀肉甚至还会互相拍击，隔着一匹衣料，不住的上下颤动，不要说是男子，恐怕就连风俗店接客最多的红牌都没有这样的屁股，尽管青年走的有些慢，却完全没有人催促他，他站在一扇门前停下，回过头来，见着这些人是这么个反应，居然有些嘲弄的笑了一下。

「他应该知道你们来，我就不进去了，」青年懒懒靠在墙上，远坂时臣一时间有些分不清那是祝福还是咒诅，「那不是你可以轻易对付的东西，别死了啊，时臣。」

青年轻轻的哼着歌，用一种已经做好收尸打算的决绝神情，直到他听得另一边的动静越来越大，却不是虫群振动翅膀或攀爬过地面，那种令他光是听见就颤栗不已的窸窣声响。

「回来了？怎么那老头活了五百年了你居然还有本事杀他？」

金色英灵适时的哼了一声，只差没有欠身说一句在下不才，「就是本王宝库里最破烂的剑送他陪葬都算是便宜了他，这笔账将来和你慢慢算，听见了？」

吉尔伽美什  
间桐雁夜身体里的药性还是每天会发作，身体必须按时接受带有魔力的体液和泌乳，他的乳头被施某种淫术，必须要被除了自己以外的人碰触才能产乳，脏砚这一年就是用这个方法控制他，但自从召唤出从者，这些事就逐渐由berserker代劳，青年便慢慢摆脱了控制，被间桐脏砚发现后，berserker就被分开囚禁在另一处，除了战争时候，只提供着他足以维持现世的最低魔力。

间桐雁夜完全不知道那些魔术师后来如何了，间桐鹤野和侄子也连夜离开冬木，而远坂时臣说要在藏书室找一些东西，不知道要研究什么，自作主张就和金色英灵一起在间桐家住了下来。

间桐家是比远坂家小些，不过论现代性是要比远坂家要强一点，不同于远坂家华丽到有些一无是处的西式风格——本来吉尔伽美什就是西方人，间桐家传统的的日式浴室和各式汤剂倒是带给他不少新鲜感，每天都在泡澡上耗费许多时间。

今天他才踏进去浴室，门就被敲响了，杂种开了门，抱着一盆沐浴用品跪在浴室门口，低眉顺眼说，「老爷，让我帮您洗澡吧。」一副已经习惯用身体做交易的样子，吉尔伽美什倒也好奇他会翻出什么花样，也就答应了。

青年在来之前就已经把身体清洗过了，英灵见他抽开和服的腰带，背对他跪着将衣服和腰带都折好，放在小腿上的臀部被全身的重量一压显得的更为丰满，英灵身处的时代本就对丰腴的肉体更为推崇，因此这具身体倒也很对他的胃口，吉尔伽美什看他拿过了靠在墙上的充气垫，一步三颤的朝他走来，要吉尔伽美什仰躺在上面，随后青年用香皂将英灵和自己的全身都抹满泡沫，整个身体开始在吉尔伽美什身上滑动，摩擦的时候乳头不断分泌乳汁，洗的两人整身湿淋淋，而最后的看头，当然是英灵已经高高勃起的性器，青年拉开自己的肉穴，双腿甚至已经预想到被粗长的肉柱层层推进肠道的美味而开始发颤，然而他的臀部却被英灵狠狠扇了一掌，在身体里堆叠起来的情欲瞬间消散，只有那个地方像不受他的意识控制一样，还想着粗大的性器一边在流水。

「用手吧，本王可不想插你那被杂种们搞过的脏穴。」

连用嘴的可能性都被否决，是了，是远坂时臣和他的从者脑子有病才不嫌自己脏，青年一边轻轻的讪笑着，一边改用手搓洗英灵的性器，又在股间淋上了气味甜腻的润滑油，在臀缝间仔细摩擦，肥软的肉臀将英灵的性器服侍的油光水滑，这一边吉尔伽美什还能忍，倒是雁夜先耐不住了，他的穴肉被英灵的耻毛和粗壮的柱身刮的又酸又涨，呻吟都带上了哭腔，他整个人翻过来如发情母犬般蜷起手脚仰躺在地，让吉尔伽美什坐在浴缸侧缘，用脚趾一下插进他的肉洞，一下玩弄他的阴茎，甚至用脚趾夹弄他的乳头，整个人被玩的汁水四溢，乳白色的奶水喷溅到全身，像是同时被好几个人射精的婊子。

青年臀间的肉洞被捅过后变得艳红而松软，像是什么东西都可以含进去的样子，吉尔伽美什似乎有些动摇了，却又想起那口烂穴和嘴巴被狂犬和自己的御主用过先不说，之前不知道还被什么阿猫阿狗干过，顿时没了兴致，有些意兴阑珊的踩着身下的肉穴，却突然想前什么似的，用脚背示意青年张腿撅起屁股，青年似乎已经想到金色英灵的念头，全身已羞耻的慢慢泛起一身粉色 但已经习惯不反抗的身体仍是乖巧，把双腿开到耳边，抱着腿只露出屁眼，甚至还腾出手要把穴口拉的更开，却遭到男人轻慢的嘲笑。

「不必了，你自己的屁眼多大你不知道？」

就算没有含着东西都无法完全闭合，肛口外翻着露出肠道的红肉，一大坨的垂在肥大的股间，要不是有那骚气的屁股衬着，吉尔看了都倒胃，青年这下一句话也不敢说了，紫色的眼睛可怜兮兮的看他，金色英灵就是坐在浴缸边缘都看上去都居高临下，扶着阴茎就朝着身下的肉穴就开始灌尿，比精液更滚烫强力的水柱射进了肠道深处，雁夜舒爽的舌头都吐了出来，嗷嗷的呻吟着，宽大的肉洞将尿液温顺的全含了进去，这个姿势完全可以看见艳红穴口里的尿水和溢出着点滴乳汁高耸的奶头，然而维持的时间一长，青年的双腿便开始打颤，胸部肉臀性器无一处不晃动着，整个人看上去活脱脱就是为了性爱而生的玩具。

那些操过这肉洞的杂种们应该要把宝库里的刑具都试过一次才能死的，金色王者越发不满，随手在青年带来的澡盆中拿过一个肛塞塞住洞口，那个型号尺寸也是惊人了，却轻而易举塞满了青年的屁眼，金色英灵还想这么松的穴真是难为时臣和那只疯狗也肏的这么来劲，青年似乎习惯了被下贱的对待，即使被塞住了屁眼，还是保持原来的姿势不敢动，这个举动倒是大大取悦了上位者的优势心理，直到听见了让他爬过去的命令，青年才慢慢放下腿，乖巧伏在英灵的脚边，然而金色英灵却什么也没做，阴茎硬挺着涨成紫红色都没有操他，只是抚弄着他的头发，问他，这个也会被吸收吗？

青年红着脸点头，王者喔了一声，「那就塞着吧，把嘴张开。」便开始抚弄自己发胀的性器。

间桐雁夜跪在地上高高的仰起头，隔着这样的距离都能感受到英灵性器散发的热气和上头缠绕虬结的青筋，如果含进嘴里一定能戳弄到喉咙深处，青年的喉管有一个敏感带，但藏的很深，只有berserker的性器可以戳弄到，他一边承受着尿液在屁眼里晃荡的快意一边伸出舌头等待，英灵尿了还不算完，将性器前端的尿水都抹在雁夜脸上后，终于射在了青年嘴里，第一次射精的份头十足又浓又多，射得青年满脸满身，叫嚣着需要魔力的身体确实满足了，但偏巧英灵的性器从头到尾都没有进入过他，哪怕只是嘴巴，青年吞下嘴里的精液后，张口展示给英灵看，英灵就是见不得他这种贱样，突然将他从地上捞来放进浴缸，像在替宠物清洗似的将青年搓洗干净，嘴上还刁念着怎么不是要服侍本王洗澡，反倒换成本王服侍你了。

青年整个人被热水泡的泛了红，尚未获得高潮的身体更显媚态，在更衣间一边替英灵更衣，一边用含着无限春意的眼神看他，紫色果真是不详的颜色，吉尔伽美什这次是真的动摇了，问他，「想高潮吗？」

「唔，没关系的……」

为了让自己总是维持着长期的发情状态，他并不是常常被允许高潮，他的肉洞和乳头被玩到了极限，却在他要高潮的前一刻叫停，就这样把他丢在那里，隔日青年就会猫叫春似的捧着肿胀到极限的双乳求操，隙小的乳孔汨汨冒着点点汁液，胸部都要涨坏了就是找不到发泄的出口，美其名是酝酿魔力,但那些人只想自己被情欲折磨的满地打滚，倒是远坂时臣和berserker每次都是逼迫他高潮的更多，他的身体就像是无法被温柔对待似的，不能再被单纯的高潮满足，非得磨一磨让情潮堆叠到了屁眼都迫不及待往外绽了才渴望被填满。

吉尔伽美什却是盯了他好一会，也不知道是不是看穿了他那点小心思，久久才说了一句：

是吗？那就算了。

便灵子化消失，留下青年在原地绞着双腿小声的哈气。 

吉尔伽美什并没有走远，他冷眼看着青年在自己走后就迫不及待呼唤从者，主动将脸埋在从者胯间，一边摇着屁股一边吸吮骑士的性器，手还不安分的拉着肛塞底座小幅度抽动，在骑士逼问他肚子里含着谁的东西的时候，还像个假装忠贞的荡妇似的袒护吉尔伽美什。他就知道，金色英灵心想，这小婊子，等他再用尿水多洗几次那口脏穴，他就要把青年调教成闻到自己的尿液就会高潮的母狗才算完。

/TBC.


End file.
